


Ясный сокол

by Fish Speaker (Archont_of_Spires)



Category: Egyptian Mythology, мифология
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archont_of_Spires/pseuds/Fish%20Speaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Великий Змей Сет кусает себя за хвост.<br/>Маленький миф о популярных мифах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ясный сокол

Человек идет по пустыне.  
Тени мечутся вокруг, путаются в ногах, заглядывают в глаза.  
В ушах звенят голоса: плач, мольбы, хвалебные песни.

Он дергает головой, пинком отбрасывает особо наглую тень.  
Солнце все ярче, но мир вокруг видится как из-под темной воды, плывут очертания предметов, искажаются цвета.  
Сорок дней, сорок лет, сорок веков идет он по пустыне между Верхним и Нижним Египтом, между Верхним и Нижним Миром, с каждым шагом приближаясь к пределу, положенному богам и людям.

Из-за плеча — холодный змеиный шепот:  
_Царства земные лягут перед тобой._

Этого не отбросишь так просто. Но можно — пока еще можно — промолчать. Великий Змей, убивший отца, опоясывает весь мир — и эту пустыню тоже.  
Песок под ногами на миг становится пестрой гладкой чешуей. Мнится — как будто смотришь на землю с невероятной высоты. Вот узкая лента реки, вот плодородные пашни, вот крыши дворцов и хижин.  
_Чего был лишен — по праву дастся тебе._  
Кажется, он запнулся на долю мгновения, засмотрелся — ближе становится дворец, распахиваются двери. В проеме толпятся люди, кланяются, протягивают дары. Вот ведут — не невольниц! лучших дев царства! Что они ему. Мелькает в памяти единственный переливчато-серый взгляд, полные светом луны глаза…  
Голос змея наливается внезапной уверенностью.  
_Место Отца своего займешь по праву! Смотри, давшая тебе жизнь — рада будет приветствовать тебя на ложе, вот она, Изида, мать богов, супруга богов, сядет рядом с тобой..._  
Небесной голубизны ее одежды, прекрасна она, лучшая из женщин, единственная из женщин.  
Человек шагает — к ней, успевая услышать.  
_…понесет сына, что отомстит за тебя в свой черед._

 

Холодно в великой пустыне между мирами. Змей сворачивает тело в причудливые кольца, смотрит вслед сдавшемуся.  
Он знает, однажды кто-нибудь дойдет до края, шагнет с края, шагнет — за край.  
И мир вспыхнет под крыльями божественного сокола.


End file.
